Just Like A Mother
by ladyasile
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara celebrate Mother's Day with someone special. Dedicated to all mothers on this site. Happy Mother's Day to all!


A/N: This is a Mother's Day story dedicated to all the mothers here in this site. I know only a handful, but the ones I know are splendid and wonderful women. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

**Just Like A Mother**

* * *

"Kurama, why are we here?" Yusuke searched the kitsune's face for any clues. It had been before sunrise when Kurama had called him and told him to meet him at the spot where they now stood. The breeze was nice, but the sun's light was getting on his nerves. It was not a good time to be out if you hated mornings.

From Kuwabara's face he could tell that they both agreed on not wanting to be there. Hiei had even been yawning, but had now composed himself and kept clenching his mouth. And after looking at Kurama's face, he realized that the sun might not be so bad. At least it didn't make you feel like punching yourself to sleep in order to block out all the light.

Kurama gave them all another radiant smile. "Do you know what day it is today?" Hiei shook his head at once, not bothering to close his mouth to prevent a yawn from escaping. A sleepy Kuwabara muttered something, but could not be heard. Yusuke, however, knew what day it was.

"Mother's Day," he answered, eyes almost closing. "And seeing that none of us have any mothers that are alive, it's pointless to celebrate it…" For some reason he could not bring himself to continue. Instead of speaking he lowered his eyes to the grass and stared at yellow flower. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the name of it. Hanging out with Kurama would do that to you. Yet the majority of his mind was filled with images of his own mother. Her death was not as heartbreaking as he thought it would be, but it did sadden him. It was his own mother, after all.

From what Kuwabara had shared with them all, his parents were no longer alive. At times he wondered if Kuwabara missed them as much as he missed his mother, or if he longed to see them more than he did his parents. There were times he had envied him for not having a mother, but those were times when he found himself being selfish. He at least knew that much now.

Hiei's mother had wanted to keep him. That was something that Yusuke knew, even if Hiei would never admit to it. Though the petite demon never knew his mother, he hoped that his friend knew how much she must have cared for him when she gave birth to him. She cared so much that it killed her. If that didn't show a mother's love then nothing did in Yusuke's opinion.

As for Kurama, he had the best relationship with his mother. Yusuke always thought so from the day he got to know him. Shiori cared for him and he for her. Though Kurama never got to share his secret life with his mother, Yusuke figured that somewhere deep down she knew. Her son is extraordinary, after all. Apart from envying Kuwabara, he had also envied Kurama. He still did. Kurama had gotten the chance to say goodbye to her, unlike him.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here, fox? Do it now before I kill you by accident," Hiei ordered. The katana glinted in his hand while being used as a pointer and a threat.

The carroty-haired teen gasped. "Damn it, shrimp, it's too early to be fighting!" Both exchanged glares before turning their attentions back to the redhead.

"Come on, Kurama, spill it. Why drag us in the middle of nowhere?" Another yawn was released by Yusuke before he could scowl at the fox demon.

Green eyes were closed and the red hair flew in the air as the fox demon shook his head. "It's just after dawn and you're all too tired?" Yusuke nodded in response. He could tell Kurama was amused by his and his friends' actions. "Very well, then." Kurama cleared his throat. "We're here because there's someone we have to visit and celebrate on this special day."

Yusuke exhaled and frowned. "What are you talking about? None of us have any mothers alive! I know we could probably celebrate it by visiting them," Yusuke's voice almost broke but he kept going, "but that should be done alone! No offense, Kurama, but I'd rather not have you or anyone else with me."

"I agree with Urameshi. The last Mother's day I celebrated was a long time ago," Kuwabara said, averting their gazes.

Hiei grunted. "And I have no need of this stupid holiday, Kurama." There was something missing from Hiei's threat, but no one asked. "Will you let us go now, fox?" All three looked at Kurama, who shook his head.

The fox demon lifted his head and looked at them all, eye to eye. It made them al shudder, Yusuke noted. "I miss my own two mothers. You should be grateful that you go through that pain once!" Yusuke wanted nothing more than to go home rather than listen to Kurama's voice. He knew his friend was right, he was seldom wrong. However, there was something more to Kurama's voice.

"Though we've all lost our mothers there's someone that has provided us with the same love." Kurama waited until they all looked up at him. "She knows some of our most deepest secrets; she's been through everything with us; she's helped us when we faced obstacles; and she's taught us new things."

From the corner of his eye, Yusuke swore he saw Hiei flinch. "So that's why you brought us here, fox?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, Hiei." Kurama smiled. "She's helped you and kept one of your biggest secret safe," Kurama hinted. At that moment Yusuke knew who it was. It seemed that the fox demon noticed. "Yusuke, she's been with you for a long time and she's taught you new things." Yusuke nodded, feeling strange. Before Kuwabara could ask, Kurama faced him. "Kuwabara, she's taught you things as well and she's helped you in more ways than one."

* * *

The look on her face when they brought her to the picnic that Kurama had set up was incredulous at first before it settled back to the one that they all were used to. Yusuke wished that he had the camera that Kurama held in his hands at that moment. Shots like that were once in a lifetime, but somehow he didn't mind. The sensation at the moment was more than enough to make up for it.

"I'm just going to ask since this is hard to believe," she said to them as they ate the cake in front of them. "Am I dying or are you dimwits really celebrating this day with me, someone who's not the biological mother of any of you?"

The question had been to humorous to ignore. All of them laughed at it. "You are like a mother to us and that is more than enough to celebrate this day with you. Happy Mother's Day!" Kurama said to Genkai.

* * *

A/N: The end! Thanks for reading! And… HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


End file.
